1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor means mountable on a plastics material injection moulding machine for discharging from the machine base the mouldings which fall from the injection moulding die in, said conveyor means including an endless conveyor belt; two drums which are rotatably mounted on stationary axles and serve as guide members for the conveyor belt, said axles being mounted within a frame or chassis which includes a core disposed between the runs of the conveyor belt and between the drums; and two side walls which are secured to the longitudinal sides of said core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional conveyor means are known which are incorporated in the machine base of the plastics material injection moulding machine and cannot be removed from the machine base without considerable dismantling (German Pat. No. 3 2 38 185). The drums of such conventional conveyor means are supported in the walls of the machine base or are mounted in a frame which is connected to the machine base and takes up space all around. Such an arrangement presupposes a relatively large amount of assembly work.
Conveyor means of a comparable type are also known which can be manufactured in a very compact manner from standard components according to the mechanical assembly technique (Journal entitled "Transport und Lagertechnik" 11/75.)